


Swapfellcest Valentine's Day

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chocolate, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, My Swapfell babies are finally happy for once, Sibling Incest, Sweet Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Razz gets a card for Slim.





	Swapfellcest Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. :)
> 
> I asked people on Tumblr what pairing they wanted me to do for a Valentine's Day fic and I got the most suggestions for Swapfellcest and I needed to write a fic with them being happy anyway. So, here it is.

Blueberry had had to explain Valentine’s Day to Razz three times before he felt like he understood it, sort of anyway. Couples exchanged boxes of chocolate and roses, or proposed, or in cases of people not actually dating yet, they would confess feelings for each other. There was more to it than that, it originally had something to do with a long dead saint that not even Blueberry knew the story behind, but that was basically what the holiday had become. It was a human thing but monsters had adopted it too upon reaching the Surface. And now that Razz was living here too he would also adopt it.

As per his request Blueberry had taken him to the store ostensibly to simply look at the Valentine’s day stuff, Blueberry had been going to get something for Stretch anyway. Razz had bought a few groceries and had played off his decision to buy a Valentine’s Day card and a rose – only one because more would be excessive – as meaningless and not at all giving into Blueberry’s poorly veiled suggestions that Razz should take advantage of the holiday to ask a certain someone out. Blueberry hadn’t even seemed to notice though which was either a good thing or a bad thing, Razz couldn’t quite decide which it was.

Now it was the next day, actual Valentine’s day – still in the morning, before he’d even woken Slim – and… Razz didn’t want to go through with it. A display of affection this overt would put a target on them back where they came from. This place wasn’t like that but… being open like that still had to be dangerous, right? At least a little bit…  probably.

What if Razz messed it up? He had no experience with this type of thing. It sounded simple, just go up say ‘will you be my Valentine’, hand over the card and rose then ask to go on a date and that would be that. But it couldn’t _really_ be that easy, could it? Relationships were complex and difficult, especially romantic ones, instigating a change like that had to be hard. Also, what if… the feelings weren’t mutual? That would be embarrassing and would ruin everything.

But Razz couldn’t just back out now, he’d already bought the stuff. Maybe he didn’t have to be upfront about it. He could leave it on the coffee table or somewhere else it would easily be seen. That would save him from having to say it out loud and if his feelings weren’t returned – which would be just fine and not at all heartbreaking – they could both pretend this whole thing hadn’t happened. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. He’d write something on the card, place it in an envelope with ‘read me’ or something similar on it and put it in an easy to spot place.

***

Slim’s eyes fluttered open. Razz hadn’t woken him, that was… odd. He only did that on holidays and his or Slim’s birthday. Today wasn’t either of their birthdays – Slim would never forget something like that – meaning it had to be the former. But what holiday was it?

Valentine’s day! Stretch had told him about it, he’d even bought a box of chocolate for Razz because he liked chocolate even if he often pretended that he didn’t. But… did Razz really consider this an important holiday? He hadn’t done so for Halloween or Thanksgiving. A holiday centered around sappy love and romance didn’t seem like something he’d consider significant in any way.

Slim wasn’t going to disparage his luck though, he’d take full advantage of this opportunity to sleep in. So, with a contented sigh, he rolled over and snuggled into his pillow once more.

 

He got maybe another hour or two of sleep before he reached the point where even he couldn’t stay in bed any longer. But it was nice waking up when he wanted to so he wasn’t too saddened when he rolled out of bed, abandoning the warm covers.

He stretched and yawned before grabbing his jacket and pulling it on as he exited his room. First, he went to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat for ‘breakfast’, more like brunch – if he was being generous – considering the time. Razz would’ve gone to work long before now so he wasn’t around. Slim’s ‘job’ involved playing poker and other gambling games at the various bars around town so he didn’t have to worry about going in to anyplace. Which made Razz’s insistence that he get up at a ‘reasonable’ time a bit stupid. But he’d always been like that, wanting people to be want he considered to be reasonable and responsible because it’d be good for them, so Slim couldn’t fault him too much for it.

After breakfast/lunch, Slim went back to the living room, intending to sprawl on the couch and waste time playing video games or watching TV. He grabbed the remote and sat on the couch but paused before turning the TV on.

On the coffee table was a rose laying on top of a white envelope with the words ‘ _READ ME_ ’ written on it in large fancy lettering. Razz’s handwriting. Curious, Slim put down the remote and picked it up.

Inside the envelope was card, a pink Valentines Day card with hearts and large curvy white lettering spelling out ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’. The fact that this had obviously come from Razz was shocking to say the least and a little exciting too. Slim eagerly opened the card. Inside was more of Razz’s handwriting.

‘ _BLUEBERRY TOLD ME THAT TODAY IS VALENTINES DAY. IT’S A WEIRD HUMAN HOLIDAY ABOUT ROMANCE AND OTHER SAPPY STUFF. BLUEBERRY SUGGESTED WE TAKE PART IN THIS HOLIDAY TOO. SINCE WE ARE LIVING ON THE SURFACE WITH THE HUMANS WE WILL BECAUSE WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO FIT IN. SO, WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE AND GO ON A DATE WITH ME?_ ’

Below that were two check boxes, one labeled ‘YES’ the other labeled ‘NO’. Beneath that was his signature, almost illegible with how fancy it was written.

Slim grinned as he read it over once more to make sure he’d gotten the correct meaning out of it. He’d been having feelings for Razz since even before they’d accidentally ended up in this friendly universe with access to the Surface. Seeing Blueberry and Stretch’s relationship had only made him more aware of it. He’d kind of suspected Razz might return his feelings based off how he acted sometimes but hadn’t been sure. As a result, he’d decided to just leave things as they were between them lest he ruin it.

***

Razz spent the whole day at work borderline regretting his decision to leave the card. What if Slim didn’t feel the same and Razz had just ruined everything? Yeah, Blueberry had been hinting to Razz that Slim felt the same so Razz should make a move for a while now, redoubling his efforts at the start of February because of Valentine’s Day, but what did he know? He could be mistaken.

Or what if Slim didn’t know the card was from Razz? He hadn’t signed it properly after all, only in overly fancy cursive that was basically illegible. That would be awkward and would still likely ruin everything. Or what if Slim went along with it just to make Razz happy but didn’t truly feel the same way? That would be… unfair. Razz wanted him to be happy too.

So, really Razz shouldn’t have done anything. The card and rose were a mistake. He’d ruined everything, it was entirely his own fault too. But maybe Slim hadn’t seen the card yet. Maybe he’d stayed in bed all day. As much as Razz normally wouldn’t wish for that, especially since it meant Slim was having one his bad days that Razz didn’t know how to deal with, he suddenly did. It would mean he could take the rose and card off the table and trash them and then pretend nothing was different. Yeah, that’s what he’d do as soon as he got home. Then he’d drag Slim out of bed because it wasn’t good for him to sleep all day like that so he shouldn’t be doing.

He became so enamored by that idea that he was shocked to find the envelope no longer on the coffee table when he got home. The rose was still there but placed in pretty crystal vase. Razz had never bought such a thing meaning Slim had. It and the absence of the card meant he’d also read Razz’s message. Not good.

So, what did Razz do about this? He’d messed everything up and now there was no going back. How did Slim react to the message in the card? Not good, right? And speaking of Slim, where was he?

Razz looked around the living room as if he could’ve somehow missed Slim, impossible with how much space his lanky body took up. Next, he went into the kitchen. Also, empty.

“Good afternoon, m’lord.”

Razz couldn’t help but jump a little in surprise before turning around to face Slim standing the doorway with his hand behind his back, a confident look on his face. “Don’t sneak up on me.” He shouldn’t have been able to do so. Well, to be fair Razz was rather distracted.

“I got your card, it uh…” Slim’s confident smile dissolved into a nervous one as he blushed and looked to the side. “It was nice.”

“Oh uh…” And how was Razz supposed to respond to this? Blueberry hadn’t told him. Razz probably should’ve asked him, dammit. There was no changing that now though.

“I got ya a Valentines thing too.” Slim moved his hand out from behind him back. He was holding a large heart-shaped box. He offered it to Razz.

This would at least give Razz something to do with his hands. So, he accepted it. “You got me chocolate, really?” The bow on it looked like it’d been untied and retied, probably by Slim. Why though?

“Ya like chocolate.” True but that didn’t make it any less unhealthy. “Indulging sometimes ain’t gonna hurt. Now open it.”

Maybe indulging occasionally wouldn’t hurt, he could eat like one piece a day, that’d be okay, right? With a sigh he pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside, atop the paper protecting the chocolate, was the card Razz had gotten at the store yesterday. With growing nervousness, he placed the box on the table to pick up the card and open it.

Everything about his message written within was perfectly unchanged expect there was a sloppily drawn in checkmark in the ’YES’ box. He stared at it for a while before turning his head towards Slim “You… uh… mean this?” He pointed at the card. “Like really mean it and not just… saying it to… you know?” Make Razz happy. There was a ton of other things he’d done in the past solely to please Razz that he wouldn’t have ever done on his own – Razz had taken advantage of that more times than he cared to think about – could this be one of them?

Slim gave him a confused look that quickly morphed into one of understanding and sadness. “Of course I mean it. I wouldn’t lie to ya ‘bout this kinda thing.”

Razz let out a sigh of relief as tension he hadn’t even been aware of left his body. He quickly shook it off, reasserting his proper poster. “Good, that means we’re… that we can… that we’re going to… uh…”

“Go on a date?” Slim finished for him.

“Yes, exactly that.” Razz titled his head up to give himself as much height as he could get, if only he’d worn his heeled boots today. Why hadn’t he? “Blue even leaded me his dating handbook. So, we can…” He cut off with an undignified yelp as Slim suddenly picked him up. “Put me down.”

 “Right away m’lord.” Slim placed him on the counter so they’d be facing each other at near eye level.

Before Razz could recover and try to say anything, Slim leaned in to kiss him, his hands to either side of Razz on the counter. Not at all able to keep up with all this, Razz melted into it, letting Slim take the lead. That wasn’t right, Razz was supposed to be in charge. But Slim’s tongue slipping into mouth to press against his own – when had the summoned that? – seemed to overpower his other senses, clouding his mind as he grabbed onto Slim’s coat.

Slim pulled back a few seconds later, leaving Razz feeling bereft. He blushed brightly as he averted his gaze. “Sorry m’lord, I shouldn’t’ve done that, I got a bit carried away.”

Before he could pull all the way away, Razz gripped lightly onto the collar he’d taken to wearing to better look the part for the game they played while out of the house back in their universe and holding him there. “No, it’s fine.” Was Razz’s voice really that breathy or was it just his imagination? “I didn’t want you to stop.”

Slim looked shock. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Razz snapped, pushing aside his nervousness with much more familiar impatience. “Now… uh…” Ugh, why did romance and relationships have to be so hard? It was stupid and unfair. “Kiss me again please.” Now he was blushing too.

Slim grinned before leaning in again to kiss him once more. This time Razz took the lead, wrapping his arms around Slim’s neck. Despite all the times Razz had daydreamed about doing something like this it wasn’t like he’d imagined it’d be at all. He found himself being a lot gentle and loving than forceful and passionate like he’d always imagined himself being in such a scenario. It was nice though, better than he’d thought it be.

This time the kiss lasted for a much more satisfying length of time before they separated.

“We’re going to go on a date tomorrow,” Razz said. “We’d go on one today but we don’t have time to fully set one up.” And he wanted to go over the dating manual at least one more time to make sure he didn’t mess anything up because it needed to be perfect. He’d make sure Slim went over it too and would probably bring it on the date too just in case they needed at any point.

“Where to?” Slim asked.

That was a good question. The manual had stated that the person doing the asking out came up with the when and when of the date, which was him. So… “Dinner and a movie.” That was a standard date idea according to the book and though Razz normally wouldn’t settle for standard neither of them had ever been on a date before so doing something basic was probably a good idea. They could work on doing more complex stuff in the future once they at least had an idea of what they were doing.

“’Kay that works,” Slim said with a sheepish grin before going in for another kiss, a chaste one on the check this time.

Razz blushed bright in response as he crossed his arms and straightened his back. “Good, glad that’s settled then.”

That hadn’t been so bad. It was a huge relief finally getting his feelings out there like that. Now him and Slim could go on a date and finally be something more. They could be happy on the Surface together and not ever have worry about the shithole universe they’d come.


End file.
